Prideful Widening
by SuperBabs
Summary: Simba turns all of existence into his prey.


pre style="word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"  
* * * CHAPTER 1 - SIMBA'S EPIPHANY * * *

"Majestic, isn't it?" Nala asks.

Simba looks up at Mt. Kilimanjaro. It towers over the landscape, surpasses the clouds, and seems to scrape the sky with its broad, snowcapped peak.

"Mmm," Simba replies without looking at Nala.

"Rafiki says it's more than 3 miles tall," Nala remarks. "It's the highest mountain on the continent... but it's not even close to being the highest in the world."

"Oh?" Simba replies, still staring at the mountain.

"Rafiki says that there's a mountain far northeast of here that's almost twice as tall," Nala continues.

"Rafiki..." Simba mumbles. He turns to Nala. "...You ever wonder whether his whole 'Circle of Life' bit is bullshit?"

Nala's eyes widen. "...How do you mean?

"Think about it," Simba says. "Our parents had us, and died. We had a cub, and someday, we'll die. And so on, and so on...

"Doesn't it seem kind of... desperate?" Simba continues. "We can't escape death, so all we can do is propagate our race, over and over again. Each of us always dies, while the world always survives."

Simba turns back to the mountain. He glares at it with a furrowed brow.

Nala blinks. "...I... suppose I never thought of it that way. But... what choice do we have?"

"...What if I took matters into my own claws?" Simba wonders aloud. "What if I overcame the Circle of Life - which is just a euphemism for the cycle of life and death? What if I achieved... immortality?"

Nala's eyes widen again. "...How in the world could you do that?"

"Simple," Simba smirks at Mt. Kilimanjaro. "If the world always survives...

"...then I'll just have to -become- the world~"

* * * CHAPTER 2 - SIMBA'S SPEECH * * *

Simba strides toward the edge of Pride Rock's ledge. Down on the ground, hundreds of animals are gathered, waiting to hear his speech.

"Friends, creatures, countrymen, lend me your ears," Simba shouts, loud enough to be heard for a mile.

"As you know, since I dethroned Scar and took my rightful place as king, we've enjoyed unprecedented prosperity. Morale is up. Longevity is up. Food production is up."

Simba licks his lips before continuing.

"But I ask you: What have we truly accomplished? Yes, we live happier, longer, fuller lives, but they are still temporary. We enjoy our fleeting moments on this world, and then, we die.

"Is that any way to live - here one moment, gone the next? Wouldn't you prefer it if your lives had meaning? Wouldn't you prefer to be part of something... bigger than yourself?"

Simba smirks, then goes on.

"Well, my friends, your king has the perfect solution. I have decided to end the cycle of life and death once and for all. I have decided to become immortal. I have decided to become... a god!"

The crowd starts to murmur.

"I want to conquer mortality, but I need your help to do it. If I am to become as timeless as the world, I must -become- the world. That's where you come in.

"I will need food. Lots of food. Tons upon tons upon tons of food. And, as a carnivore, I can have food in only one form: meat.

"Those of you who are prey, you will inevitably pass through my maw. But do not despair - to the contrary, rejoice! This is a happy time for you all.

"At last, your pain shall be no more. You shall end the heartache and the thousand natural shocks that flesh is heir to. And, more importantly, you shall become part of a -god.-"

The crowd has stopped murmuring, and has resumed listening intently.

"Now is our time to rise up! Now is our time to embark on the greatest endeavor that the world has ever seen! Join me, and become part of the everlasting!"

The crowd erupts into cheers. Predators and prey alike shout their approval.

Simba basks in the crowd's excitement for several moments, then walks down Pride Rock's ledge. At the base, Nala is waiting for him. She's frowning.

"S-Simba... are you really sure about all this?" Nala asks. "Becoming so... big?"

Simba smirks. "Small things make base lions proud... and I am no base lion~"

* * * CHAPTER 3 - SIMBA'S NEAR-IMMOBILITY * * *

Simba swiftly dispatches teams of lionesses to hunt prey. The hunters catch scores of typical fare for lions: zebras, buffalo, and wildebeest. They also catch animals that lions usually don't eat, such as meerkats (including Timon) and mandrills (including Rafiki). The lionesses bring it all back to their king for consumption.

Simba smiles wide as he gobbles prey after prey. His feast goes on for hours, lasting well into the night, and then into the following morning.

Simba rapidly goes from a lithe lion to a flabby feline. His trim, beige stomach bloats into a big belly that sags onto the ground.

Simba's long, thick mane used to extend between his forelegs, clinging to the top of his stomach. Now, his mane's tip reaches only halfway down his bloated upper belly.

Simba's rear grows almost as quickly as his belly does. His buttocks go from trim to tubby, forming a pair of pumpkin-sized cheeks.

Simba's legs thicken, with blobs forming both above and below his knees. His hindlegs get especially thick, so that they accommodate the swelling buttocks above them.

Simba's face cheeks fatten, becoming nearly as big as his muzzle. His tail's circumference goes from that of a stick of bamboo to that of a baby oak tree.

While he's still able to waddle relatively easily, Simba lumbers toward the middle of Pride Rock's ledge. He plants his front paws ahead of him, drags his mass forward, and then repeats. His blubbery body wobbles like mad with every ponderous motion.

Once Simba is about halfway between the edge of Pride Rock's ledge and the cliff wall behind him, he stops waddling and resumes feasting.

At first, Simba's growth threatens his mobility. His rear fattens, making it even harder to move his hindlegs. His belly bulges out across both sides of each of his legs. His gut gets taller as well, to the point that his paws lift off the ground.

Gradually, however, the rest of Simba's body starts to catch up with his blubber. His legs lengthen, allowing his paws to touch the ground again. His head gets bigger and his back grows longer, making him taller than before.

Simba's fellow lions stare wide-eyed at their king's extreme growth. One of them asks how it's possible for a creature well into adulthood to grow taller.

Simba simply chuckles and replies: "I bear a charmed life."

As Simba's body grows, so does his appetite. He demands to eat even larger animals.

The lionesses bring him a giraffe, which Simba eats with a smile. "The tallest of animals... for now~" he remarks.

The lionesses need the lions' help to carry Simba's next meal to him. It's an elephant, the heaviest creature that walks the Earth.

Simba slowly savors the elephant with an even bigger smile. "The biggest of animals... for now~" he quips. "Mmm... and a dish fit for the gods! That was most tasty. Bring me another... Hell, bring me an entire herd!"

At first, Simba's fellow lions simply stare at him with slack jaws. But, as soon as Simba growls, his subjects set out to fulfill their king's order.

Fueled by creatures who weigh thousands of pounds, Simba's growth explodes. His belly extends all the way to the edge of Pride Rock's ledge, and starts sagging off of either side.

Meanwhile, Simba's butt pushes up against the cliff wall behind him. Simba's fellow lions are forced to abandon their den, since Simba's behind is starting to block the entrance.

Once Simba's fellow lions have fed him an entire herd of elephants, they hope that their king is finally satisfied. But he dashes those hopes when he declares:

"If you can still see Pride Rock, that means I can eat more. Hurry up - it's rude to keep your king waiting!"

* * * CHAPTER 4 - SIMBA'S QUELLING OF A REBELLION * * *

Simba enlists animals other than his fellow lions to help with the mammoth task of feeding him. Foregoing his earlier declaration that he would eat only meat, he demands that birds scout the region for fruit trees. Afterward, elephants uproot the trees and carry them to Simba's maw.

Simba spares no one from his ruthless determination to grow. He orders Pumbaa to round up his fellow warthogs and bring them to Pride Rock to be eaten. Unwilling to turn on his family, Pumbaa jumps into a cauldron of boiling water. He becomes the first warthog whom Simba eats.

Pumbaa's taking of his own life inspires Simba's four family members - his mate Nala, his son Kion, his daughter Kiara, and his son-in-law Kovu - to meet in secret. The first to speak is Kovu - Scar's adopted son, and Kiara's mate.

"At first, I was just as enthusiastic about Simba's plan as anyone else," Kovu says. "I got caught up in the excitement for Simba to become a god. But now, it's clear that Simba's nothing but a tyrant - even worse than my father."

"I agree," nods Nala. "He's eaten us out of house and home. But... what choice do we have?"

"We must treat him as the danger that he is," Kovu replies. "He's like a serpent in an egg... and we must kill him in the shell."

Nala's eyes widen. "K-kill him? B-but..."

"It's either him, or us," Kovu says. "He's already taken the lives of so many. Do you really think that he'll ever stop?"

"Kovu's right," Kiara chimes in. "Dad's gone mad. We have to stop him, or he'll eat us, too."

"I can't believe we're even having this conversation," Kion says. "We're talking about our father, Kiara!"

"Simba's a little more than kin, and less than kind," Kovu replies. "We must take him down while we still can. Are you in, or not?"

"Absolutely not," Kion frowns.

"...I-I can't kill my mate," Nala says, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm with you, Kovu," Kiara solemnly says.

"Thank you, dear," Kovu nods. "Very well. It is time to cry havoc, and let slip the hyenas of war."

Kovu and Kiara start raising an army to challenge Simba. It's mostly made up of Outsiders - lions who remained loyal to Scar after his death. Simba banished them from the Pride Lands, but, after Kovu and Kiara got together, Simba allowed them to return. Now, the Outsiders are only too happy to try to dethrone their old nemesis.

The rest of Kovu's and Kiara's army is made up of hyenas. Although they're not as big and strong as lions, they're fierce fighters. Hyenas were the ones who took Scar's life. And now, they're ready to take Simba's.

Kovu's and Kiara's army marches on Pride Rock. Simba sees the intruders from a distance.

"Everyone else is out hunting and gathering, so it's just me versus them... Good thing I don't need backup~" Simba smirks.

"Simba!" Kovu shouts. "Your reign of terror is over!"

Simba looks down at the tiny lions gathered in front of Pride Rock. He sees his daughter next to Kovu. "Et tu, Kiara?" Simba asks.

"I stand beside my mate!" Kiara declares.

"...Then you can keep him company in hell," Simba growls.

Simba suddenly lowers his head, opens wide, and brings his mouth down on Kovu, Kiara, and a few lions near them. He closes his mouth, raises his head, and swallows all of them in one gulp.

The remaining lions and hyenas gasp.

"C-cannibal!" one lion shouts.

"Daughter-killer!" a hyena yells.

"ATTACK!" a lioness roars.

The lions and hyenas rush toward Simba. The giant glutton lowers his head again and picks off his prey a few at a time, just like he did with his daughter and son-in-law.

Within minutes, the "battle" is over, and Simba is the only one left. He licks his lips as he digests his fellow lions.

Simba's belly sags halfway down the distance between Pride Rock's ledge and the ground. His butt rises more than halfway up the cliff wall behind him.

Within a few minutes, Simba's feeders return. Lions come bearing wildebeest, and elephants come bearing fruit trees.

"Ahhh, dessert~" Simba smirks.

* * * CHAPTER 5 - SIMBA'S SUBJECTS' STARVATION * * *

When Nala and Kion return to Pride Rock, Simba waves them over.

"I thought that you two should be the first to know... I ate Kovu and Kiara~" Simba says between mouthfuls of wildebeest.

Nala shudders. Her eyes well up with tears, but she doesn't say anything.

"And I want to thank both of you for not agreeing to go along with their little rebellion," Simba adds, before devouring some fruit trees.

"How'd you know that Kovu and Kiara asked us to join them?" Kion asks.

Simba chuckles. "It is a wise father who knows his own child. I knew that son-in-law of mine would covet my throne, just like his father did. And Kiara was always so rebellious... I knew she'd join Kovu."

"You're as wise as you are wide, Father," Kion smiles.

"Thank you," Simba smirks. "Speaking of which... I recently made a wise decision~"

Simba raises his voice so that he can be heard for a mile. "Loyal subjects! As admirable as your efforts have been thus far, I'm afraid that I'm simply not gaining as fast as I should be.

"As such, effective immediately, each day, one carrion shall be rationed among all of the lions - myself excluded, of course. Each day, one fruit tree shall be rationed among all of the elephants.

"As for other prey... well, if they're not in my belly already, they should be! Lions, double time it with the hunting!"

Now that he's siphoning off most of his subjects' daily food intake, Simba grows faster than ever. His belly sags off of Pride Rock's ledge all the way to the ground. His butt rises as tall as the cliff wall behind him, and starts jutting onto the top of Pride Rock. His head becomes the size of a half-dozen elephants.

Soon, the rock that holds up Pride Rock's ledge cannot support Simba's tonnage any longer. The rock crumbles, the ledge falls, and Simba's mass drops several feet. His blubber lands with a deafening WHUMP, which makes the ground quake for miles.

Thanks to how big it's become, Simba's ass doesn't lose contact with the top of Pride Rock. It simply moves back several feet, covering less of the top's surface area.

While Simba's weight soars, his subjects' weights plummet. The other lions' muscles shrink, and their stomachs recede to the point that their ribcages show.

The elephants don't fare much better. Their stomachs shrink so much that their legs start looking comically long, like a sloth's. Their legs shrivel from old oak trees to young ones, and tremble as they move along.

Simba's large enough that, if his subjects left their offerings on the ground, he'd be able to lower his head and gobble the food up. But he insists that his subjects climb onto his blubber and carry the food up to his maw.

Lions' feet and elephants' hooves dig into Simba's soft blubber as they trek up to his head. Simba's fat presses against his subjects' skinny legs and ribcage-showing stomachs.

Simba murrs as he feels several sets of paws and hooves on his bulk at once. His subjects' grunts and pants are music to his ears.

Even Simba's family members are not spared from the rationing. Nala and Kion become shells of their former selves, with emaciated bodies, baggy eyes, and shaky gaits.

One night, Nala and Kion slowly clamber up Simba's blubber to reach his head. Simba smirks down at them as their paws sink into his fat.

"Can you feel the lard tonight?" Simba chuckles.

"D-Duh... D-Dad..." Kion wheezes. "Whuh... w-why...?"

"Why am I so great?" Simba asks. "I am simply fulfilling my destiny to replace the world! As I've always said, 'to thine own self be true.'"

Nala coughs and sputters. "Puh-please... s-stop..."

"Stop?" Simba repeats. "Aww, you poor dear... you must be hallucinating from hunger, to engage in such crazy talk. Oh, well... The course of true love never did run smooth."

Simba leans down, opens wide, and swiftly gobbles up Nala.

Kion's eyes widen. "M-Mother...!"

Simba smiles at Kion. "If it makes you feel any better, she was tasty... Despite what a scrawny little meal she was."

Kion's brow furrows. "...Monster!"

Simba frowns. "You wound me, son! I am no monster... There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so."

Kion glares at his father. "...K-Kovu was right."

"Is that so?" Simba growls. "Well then, you can join him and your sister!"

Simba gobbles up his son even faster than he did his mate.

"I hope all four of you traitorous, so-called family members enjoy hell while you can!" Simba declares. "After I've eaten all of reality, I'll eat your souls too... Nothing can escape my gluttony, not even the afterlife!"

"That's where you are wrong," says a deep male voice above Simba.

Simba looks up. In the stars, he sees the face of his father, Mufasa.

"...What'd you just say?" Simba glares at his father's face.

"You are wrong... on several counts." Mufasa replies. "Your family members' souls are not in hell. They are here with me. And you will do them no further harm... Your gluttony may be impressive, but even it has limits."

"Like hell it does!" Simba snarls. "I'll consume their souls, and yours, too!"

Mufasa sighs. "I should feel anger, but I feel only a great sadness... I must have erred as a father, for you to turn out this way."

"Your only mistake was not having the courage to end the Circle of Life, like I did," Simba sneers. "Enjoy looking at the world while you still can - it won't last much longer!"

* * * CHAPTER 6 - SIMBA'S NEW SUBJECTS * * *

Simba continues to eat and swell larger by the day. His ass blubber covers more and more of the top of Pride Rock.

"Mmm... soon, it'll sag over the cliff on the other side~" Simba muses.

Simba's prediction doesn't come true. Pride Rock loudly groans as the lardy lion's ass presses harder against it. Simba's buttocks bulge out across both sides of the cliff wall behind him.

Eventually, Pride Rock can no longer take it. Simba's ample ass smashes through the small mountain, grinding the mighty rock into pebbles and dust.

By this time, Simba's remaining subjects - elephants and his fellow lions - are on the brink of starvation and exhaustion.

"Their usefulness is just about up," Simba thinks to himself.

Simba orders his remaining subjects to gather in front of him. Once they're all there, Simba leans his head down and gobbles them up, several at a time.

None of the elephants or lions puts up a fight or tries to escape.

Once he finishes his meal, Simba has rendered the African elephant extinct, and has made himself the last African lion in existence.

"Mmm... it feels great to assert my dominance at the top of the food chain~" Simba grins. "...But wait. Am I truly at the top...?"

Simba thinks back to something that Rafiki once told him - something about a species that was even more predatory, even more ruthless, and even better at hunting than lions were.

"...Too bad I ate Rafiki. If he were here, I'd ask him to tell me more about this supposed group of super-predators," Simba thinks to himself.

"...Ah, no matter. Even if these creatures really do exist... they may have been stronger than my fellow lions, but they will be no match for me. I can eat anything - even the most dangerous game."

Using all of his strength, Simba rocks his great body back and forth, back and forth. Each time, his huge head gets closer to the ground.

Finally, Simba manages to propel himself forward with enough force to make his bloated body roll. The large lion maneuvers his flabby form to keep himself moving along.

Eventually, Simba approaches Mt. Kilimanjaro. He stops rolling and looks up at the mountain.

At 300 feet, Simba is hundreds of times his original size... but he's not even a fiftieth of Mt. Kilimanjaro's 3-mile height.

Simba glares at the mountain with a furrowed brow. Then he rocks back and forth to get rolling again.

Simba rolls north for hours on end, travelling dozens of miles. He has his eyes closed, ignoring the mostly-barren landscape that he's passing through.

Once he's rolled more than 100 miles, Simba finally decides to take a break. He stops rolling and opens his eyes.

His jaw drops.

Simba finds himself staring at a collection of strange-looking structures in the distance.

"They're tall and narrow, like Pride Rock... but they're so much more rectangular, and they're such unusual colors for rocks!" Simba gasps.

"And they're so... HUGE!"

Indeed, many of the structures are close to Simba's height - and 6 of them are even taller than he is.

"Could these structures be the creations of those creatures of which Rafiki spoke...?" Simba wonders.

He scans the ground, and realizes that the area is teeming with weird little creatures with no fur, no feathers, no scales, no claws, and no wings.

"Those things... they have four legs, yet they walk using only two!" Simba chuckles. "What wasted potential. If these ants are a supposedly superior species, I'm less than impressed!"

It doesn't take long for the small creatures to notice the 300-foot tall, obese lion. Simba soon finds himself surrounded by the furless beings.

"Is that... a lion?" one creature asks.

"I've never seen any beast so immense!" another remarks.

Simba's eyebrows rise. "...I can understand them?" he thinks to himself.

The lion starts to smirk. "...I can use that to my advantage~" he muses.

"Attention, subjects!" Simba yells loud enough for the creatures in all of the structures to hear. "My name is Simba, and I am your god!"

"He -is- a lion!" one onlooker exclaims.

"My demands are simple," Simba continues. "Bring me as much food as you can. Eat only as much as you need to survive. If you obey, I shall be content. If you disobey..."

Simba rocks back and forth until he starts to roll. He hefts his body of many tons toward one of the shorter structures nearby. Simba's blubber immediately crushes it to dust.

Simba smirks. "These structures may look mighty, but they're pretty flimsy when I'm around~"

All of the nearby onlookers gasp. "H-he just crushed an apartment building...!" one exclaims.

"...'Building?' Is that what these things are called?" Simba asks.

The onlooker who spoke earlier stammers: "Y-yes."

"What is this place called?" Simba asks.

"N-Nairobi," the onlooker replies. "This is the capital and largest city of the country of Kenya."

"And what are you creatures called?" Simba asks.

"We're h-humans," the onlooker replies.

"Humans..." Simba repeats. "...Thank you for the information, human. Now go, fetch me food. All of you, go! Hurry up - it's rude to keep your god waiting!"

The humans scatter. Simba smirks.

"The common curse of humankind," Simba muses. "Folly and ignorance."

* * * CHAPTER 7 - SIMBA'S DESTRUCTION BEGINS * * *

Humans' furless bodies and tall buildings aren't the only exotic features of the strange new species that Simba has discovered. Humans also have a wide variety of foods that are unusual, delicious, and, most importantly, fattening.

Simba learns that, like lions, humans eat meat - but, instead of simply feasting upon animals' bodies, humans engage in a process calling "cooking." They put meat into things called "ovens" that make meat tender, juicy, and succulent.

Simba also learns that "cooking" isn't limited to meat. Humans cook vegetables, too. They slice up potatoes and put the pieces into things called "fryers." The resulting food is called "fries," and they taste amazing.

For days on end, Simba feasts on these strange, new foods. He smiles as best he can while he's mouth's constantly full.

"I have truly found paradise," Simba thinks to himself as he engorges himself on roasted meat, fries, and other human delicacies.

Because Simba eats faster than ever before, he also grows faster than ever before. His belly and behind spread across a few more feet of ground every hour.

It doesn't take long for Simba's blubber to press up against nearby buildings. The lion's gut and butt cover row after row of windows, rising higher and higher. Finally, the buildings can no longer take the pressure, and Simba's fat smashes through them. The lardy lion murrs and moans.

Simba's blubber crushes building after building. Before long, his fat covers a few city blocks.

"Mmm... as much as I enjoy smashing buildings, I hate to see potential food go to waste~" Simba muses. "Humans! Disassemble the buildings closest to me, and feed me the debris!"

The humans do as they're told. Brick and mortar join meat and vegetables as parts of Simba's diet.

Simba winces the first time that he eats debris. It's tough and tasteless.

But, on the bright side, debris is dense... and it adds to his mass even faster than food does.

Luckily for Simba, buildings aren't the only things that make up the city. Nairobi is home to a large game reserve. Humans ferry the animals to Simba, who feasts on a wide variety of delicious animals, including rhinos, hippos, and giraffes.

"Mmm... as succulent as 'cooked' meat is, it feels good to get back to basics~" Simba grins.

As Simba overtakes more and more of Nairobi and displaces more and more of its residents, humans from other Kenyan cities start transporting food to Simba.

Humans become emaciated, with skinny appendages and ribcage-showing torsos. Meanwhile, Simba gets fatter and fatter.

As Simba eats and grows, his blubber buoys his head higher and higher. Soon, Simba has stretched to 600 feet tall... twice his height when he first came to Nairobi, and even higher than the city's tallest buildings.

As Simba's blubber starts pressing up against those buildings, he asks a human whether there's a special name for such structures. The human explains that they're called "skyscrapers," since, to humans, they appear to scrape the sky.

Simba uproariously laughs, making his blubber wildly wobble. "Only one thing shall ever scrape the sky, and that is I~" he declares.

One by one, Simba's lard topples these so-called "skyscrapers."

Within a week, Simba's fat completely covers the area that used to be Nairobi. What was once more than 250 square miles of civilization - a bustling center of commerce, home to millions of humans - is now a barren wasteland that's completely obscured by lion lard.

The many displaced humans look up at Simba.

"A-are you finally satisfied...?" one asks.

"Satisfied?" Simba laughs. "Why, I'm just getting started~"

* * * CHAPTER 8 - SIMBA'S DRINK * * *

Simba places a paw on the front of his belly and shakes it, making his mass jiggle like gelatin. "As tasty as all that food was, I'm feeling parched. I could use a drink."

Simba sniffs. His huge, powerful nose picks up the scent of fresh water to the west.

Simba rocks back and forth and starts to roll westward. He travels more than 250 miles in minutes. His mass flattens dozens of towns along the way.

Finally, Simba comes across Lake Victoria - Africa's largest lake. It stretches as far as the eye can see, with more than 25,000 square miles of surface area.

In other words, the lake covers more than 100 times as much as space as Simba does... for now.

Simba lowers his head to the lake's surface, then starts to chug. Thousands of gallons of water - as well as thousands of fish and pieces of algae - flow into Simba's maw.

Simba swells at a madcap pace. His right buttock bloats across more and more of Kenya, where Nairobi used to be. His left buttock splays across more and more of Tanzania, where the Pride Lands, including Mt. Kilimanjaro, are. And his belly rises higher and spreads wider with every gulp.

Lake Victoria's water level rapidly drops. Islands become the tops of above-ground mountains. Fish and boats either get sucked into Simba's maw or end up stranded on the now-dry lakebed.

Once Simba has swallowed every one of Lake Victoria's 660 cubic miles of water, his blubber has crushed countless towns. His right buttock has expanded hundreds of miles - enough to completely cover the distance between what used to be Lake Victoria's shore and the area that used to be Nairobi.

Meanwhile, Simba's left buttock has covered much of northern Tanzania, and has nearly stretched as far as Mt. Kilimanjaro. At hundreds of miles high, Simba's ass towers over the 3-mile-tall mountain.

Although Simba cannot see Mt. Kilimanjaro, he can sense its presence. He gradually leans backward, making his buttocks crush even more towns. Simba feels Mt. Kilimanjaro's broad, flat surface against the bottom of his left buttcheek.

Simba leans back further, making his left asscheek completely engulf the mountain. He feels the peak poke his blubber for a few moments.

Then, suddenly, Simba's mass crushes the mountain to pieces, as a hammer would break apart a rock.

Simba smirks. "I've heard the term 'make a mountain out of a molehill'... I'm so extraordinary that I do the opposite~"

* * * CHAPTER 9 - SIMBA'S SINGULARITY * * *

Simba looks around him. His head is so high that it's above the clouds, and he can see all the way to Africa's western coast thousands of miles away.

"...Everything the light touches, I shall eat~" Simba declares. "In fact, I'll put a girdle around the Earth in forty minutes."

Simba leans down and takes big bites out of the Earth itself. He gobbles up what used to be the bed of Lake Victoria. Eating his way westward, he eats the southern half of Uganda, all of Rwanda, and the northern half of the Democratic Republic of the Congo.

Within minutes, Simba has eaten his way to the South Atlantic Ocean. His blubber towers high into the sky, casts a shadow over all of Angola, and is visible from everywhere in Africa.

Simba sniffs the ocean. "Salt water... I'll save this for later," he thinks aloud. "There's something else that I'd rather consume first~"

Simba turns himself around to face northeast. His gigantic paws' movements cause earthquakes so powerful that they level entire cities.

Simba eats his way northeast, consuming the Central African Republic and Sudan in just a few bites each. He slurps his way through the Red Sea and gobbles Saudi Arabia, finding its oil to be greasy, but tasty.

Simba swallows the Persian Gulf, eats Iran, and turns east. Afghanistan, Pakistan, and northern India end up in the lion's belly.

Once Simba reaches Nepal, he looks down at the Himalayas. The mountain range is home to Mt. Everest, the world's tallest mountain.

"So this is the mountain of which Rafiki spoke..." Simba muses. "...I'm sure that it's impressive to everything else on the planet, but... to me, it's a mere anthill~"

Simba raises his right paw, then brings it down on Mt. Everest. It's instantly crushed to dust. Bits of snow and rock fly out from under the sides of Simba's paw.

Simba smirks, leans down, and eats all of Nepal in one gulp.

By now, Simba is so large that he can consume the huge country of China within minutes. Within a few more, he eats the vast nation of Russia.

Simba is rapidly becoming comparable in size to the planet that he's eating. Taking up most of Asia, Simba's mass is visible from everywhere in Europe, Australia, and what's left of Africa.

Simba heads west to gobble up Europe, goes south to finish off Africa, and then turns west to eat the New World. As his flab splashes through the Atlantic, sea levels rise around the globe, flooding the coastal cities that Simba hasn't eaten or otherwise destroyed yet.

Simba swallows up South America and noshes on North America. By now, Simba's blubber is as big as what's left of the planet.

Up until now, Simba has been eating at the Earth's surface. Now, he begins eating his way deeper into the planet. He mashes through the mantle, consumes the core, and eats the mantle on the opposite side.

As Simba eats the Earth from the inside out, vast amounts of landforms and sea water tumble into the hole that he's widening. Simba gobbles up all the rock and water that's close to his maw. As his gravity starts pulling landmasses toward him, he grabs them with his paws and stuffs them into his mouth.

Soon, the Earth is no more. Simba floats in space, orbiting around the sun, while the moon orbits around him.

Simba has erased billions of years of history, obliterated human civilization, and rendered extinct every species... except for lions.

Speaking of lions, Simba sees Mufasa's face form in the stars, across the vast depths of space.

"I was afraid that it would come to this," Mufasa sighs. "Your greed consumed you, and you consumed everything."

Simba smirks at his father. "Oh, I haven't consumed everything... yet~"

Simba starts to powerfully inhale. The moon, Venus, and Mars get sucked into the lion's maw. Mercury, Jupiter, and Saturn soon follow.

Even the sun's gases cannot escape the pull of Simba's maw. Bit by bit, the sun's mass gets drawn into Simba's blubber.

Before long, Simba has consumed the entire solar system... but he continues to inhale.

The rest of the Milky Way tumbles into Simba's mouth. Planets, stars, and even a black hole get added to the lion's lard.

Once Simba has consumed his home galaxy, he turns to the neighboring ones. More and more celestial bodies become mere snacks for the greedy glutton.

Before long, Simba is feasting on the very universe itself. He reflects on the fact that Mufasa once told him that, after death, a creature's soul becomes one with the universe.

As such, as Simba eats the universe, he also eats the souls of every creature that has ever died. He eats the souls of the humans and animals who died before his binge started. He eats the souls of the humans and animals whose bodies he ate earlier. And he eats the souls of the countless aliens that he's eating right now.

The souls cannot escape Simba's feast. They have no physical presence, and, even if they did, they'd be powerless against the lion's appetite. If not even a black hole could stop Simba, nothing can.

The souls of Simba's family members - Mufasa, Nala, and all the rest - shriek as they get sucked into Simba's mouth. Soon, Simba has the only surviving soul of a lion.

And, not long afterward, Simba has the only surviving soul, period. He has consumed the entire universe.

Simba looks around. Nothing but pitch-blackness surrounds him in all directions. Because Simba has eaten every star and other source of light, he cannot see his own body. All he can do is feel his blubber with his paws and legs.

Simba murrs as his appendages moosh into his infinite lard. "It's too bad I can't see my blubber stretching out as far as the eye can see~" Simba laments.

Suddenly, however, Simba sees a small blip of light in the distance. It gets closer and closer, throwing more and more light onto Simba's mass.

As the thing in the distance approaches, Simba sees that it's actually a series of lights. Once it's even closer, Simba sees that the lights are actually series of galaxies, each with countless stars.

"Are those... more universes?" Simba gasps. "I thought that the universe was everything in existence... yet it was only one of many...?"

As the universes get closer, Simba smirks. "I'll bet that not even Rafiki knew about this~" he remarks.

One of the many universes gets within range of Simba's maw. He opens wide and gulps it down in a few bites. Then he starts eating another universe. Then another, then another.

"Mmmhhh..." Simba moans with a mouthful of universes. "Earlier, I spoke too soon... -this- is a dish fit for the gods~"/pre 


End file.
